


Later

by Twentyonepaladins



Series: Level 4 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twentyonepaladins/pseuds/Twentyonepaladins
Summary: Keith had been calling him all day since he left, a small remote discreetly hidden in his front pocket and a note on the bathroom mirror.‘Do not cum until I say you can. I don't want you to touch yourself in any way. Try it, and I’ll know. Love you~'He looked at his messages. He couldn’t help but laugh.Keith: Lance answer your goddamn phoneKeith: LANCEKeith: What the hell McClainKeith: I’m gonna kill uKeith: ALEJANDRO CHARLES MCCLAIN





	Later

Lance had been at The Coffee Bean with Hunk and Pidge when he heard his phone ring in his pocket. Picking it up and looking at the ID, he smirked to himself. 

 

Keith had been calling him all day since he left, a small remote discreetly hidden in his front pocket and a note on the bathroom mirror.

 

_‘Do not cum until I say you can. I don't want you to touch yourself in any way. Try it, and I’ll know. Love you~‘_

 

He looked at his messages. He couldn’t help but laugh.

 

Keith: Lance answer your goddamn phone

 

Keith: LANCE

 

Keith: What the hell McClain

 

Keith: I’m gonna kill u

 

Keith: ALEJANDRO CHARLES MCCLAIN

 

After a few minutes of laughing with his friends, Hunk’s phone started to ring.

 

“Hello? Oh, hey man. Yah, right next to me. Sure.” Hunk hands the phone to the boy next to him. “It’s for you.” Lance took the phone.

 

”Hey.”

 

”DO NOT ‘HEY’ ME. YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING.”

 

“Do I?”

 

There was a whimper. “Lance, lemme take it out. I'll be good for you when you get back.”

 

”Or... I could turn it up? How’s level two sound?” Lance pressed the second button through the fabric of his jeans.

 

“ _Fuck._ Lance~” Lance smirked.

 

"There you go. Bye sweetie." 

 

"Lance, n-" And he hung up.

 

Either way, he could still hear Keith. 

 

Thanks to Pidge, he wore a com in his ear that carried the sounds of soft moans through a mic he put next to their bed.

 

Keith was really gonna kill him later.

 

Opening his own phone, he pulled up footage from a camera on his nightstand, happy to see that the boy had his fingers tangled in the sheets of the bed they now shared.

 

"Do I wanna know?" Pidge asked him as they noticed him smirking at his phone.

 

"Remember that camera and mic you let me borrow?" Pidge nodded.

 

"Yeah, you're not getting that back."

 

"I don't think I want them anymore." They mumbled.

 

"Hey, uh, Imma blast. I got stuff to do so..." Lance stood, still looking at his phone, and made his way to the door.

 

"And by 'stuff' he means his boyfriend." 

 

"I can here you!"

 

"Where's the lie, hoe."

 

*****

 

After Lance parked outside of the building their dorm was in, he pulled up the footage of his boyfriend again.

 

Currently, he was on his back, legs spread wide and a pillow over his face. He wore Lance's large black hoodie as before, which he had begun to wear more often after Lance found out he stole it and let him keep it. Under it, Lance could barely make out the white underwear he had on. He bit his lip and pressed a button on the com in his ear.

 

*****

 

"You're doing good, baby."

 

Keith shot right to his knees when he heard Lance's voice, but when he looked around, Lance wasn't there.

 

"Lance?'

 

"Yah, babe?" Keith continued to search for the voice.

 

"Where are you?"

 

Lance only chuckled lightly, sending shivers down Keith's body as it always did. Keith propped himself up on his knees to look under the bed.

 

"Oh, I like that angle, baby. Nice view."

 

Keith looked directly behind him. Lance's nightstand. On it, was the Tv remote (even though they only use it to watch Netflix), a comb, a pack of gum, a metal water bottle with a weirdly shaped black top, and like seven pares of sunglasses from when he couldn't find his blue ones.

 

Hold the fuck up.

 

Keith looked back at the "water bottle". He angled his hips better towards it, wiggling them slightly. "This view?"

 

"That's right, baby."

 

Keith paused.

 

"Tell what you want me to do."

 

*****

 

Keith had slid off his underwear at Lance's request. His legs spread wide as he pumped the plug like he was told. Lance had it set on the first setting, watching his boyfriend slowly fuck himself for him.

 

Keith was still on his knees, moaning quietly as he waited for Lance's next request.

 

"I want you to tell me what _you_ want now." 

 

Keith bit his lip.

 

"The second setting. Please." he answered, moaning a bit louder as the button was pressed, still pumping slowly. He loved the way it felt, wanting more, but at the same time never wanting it to end.

 

"You look so good like this. You're so amazing. Being so good for me." Lance had said. Keith heard his voice, embracing how it sounded like he was there. Like he was standing right there.

 

"I want you to cum before I get back. Can you do that for me, baby?" Keith hummed in response.

 

"Do you want me to touch myself now?"

 

"No, sweetie. I want you to cum like this. Are you ready for the next setting?" Keith whimpered as he nodded.

 

The vibrator was on the third setting.

 

Then it wasn't.

 

Keith screamed out as the vibrator sent a sensation through him that he had never felt before. His legs trembled. His left hand gripped impossibly hard at the sheet. He threw his head back. Lance's name spilled out of his mouth and his vision went blurry with tears of pleasure as he came.

 

He panted softly as the plug was turned off, still feeling as though he were on cloud nine. He felt light headed, and in some way, _free_. His mind was blank and calm and all he could register was his boyfriend's soft-toned voice.

 

"You did so well for me. I want you to lay down until I get back. Rest, baby." Keith nodded slowly, rolling onto his back and closing his eyes slowly.

 

Lance took about thirty minutes to get back, driving to the nearest food place just for a drink, and then returning to walk up the stairs to their room. All the while, thinking of his beautiful boyfriend with dark hair and dark violet eyes.

 

Keith's eyes opened slowly when he opened the door and walked in.

 

The boy stood up, meeting him halfway across the room to kiss him. Lance kissed him slowly, before placing his forehead against his.

 

"How do you feel, baby?" He asked softly.

 

Keith kissed his cheek.

 

"I love you."

 

Lance smiled lovingly at him.

 

"I love you too."

 

They kissed again, lips moving together like water, Lance's hands placed gently on his boyfriend's hips as if he were a porcelain doll. Keith slipped to his knees, pulling at the top of his pants to show him what he wanted.

 

Lance walked over the bed and sat on the edge.

 

"You sure, baby?" He asked as Keith crawled in between his legs again and nodded.

 

He undid his pants and let them fall to the floor, along side his jacket and shoes.

 

Keith pulled him out and immediately began to lick over the bottom side. Lance ran a hand over his cheek as he took the tip into his mouth and sucked softly. He moaned.

 

"You're good at this." he said. Keith would have smiled at the compliment if he wasn't trying to take more down his throat.

 

Once he made it half way, he placed his hands on Lance's thighs and started to bob his head slowly. Lance moaned louder, encouraging Keith to move faster, and then he was stopped. He looked up.

 

Lance held his head and signaled to lay on the bed. Keith did so, spreading his legs as Lance leaned over to kiss him deeply.

 

Lance pulled the lube bottle from under the pillow, spread it over his fingers and press two inside gently.

 

He started moving them when he heard his boyfriends moans, adding a third soon after.

 

"I'm almost done, baby." he whispered in his lover's ear.

 

Keith nodded, only once as a fourth finger joined the three. He let his head fall back, relaxing under his boyfriend.

 

"Mmmhh, _Lance_."

 

"There you go, babe. Relax for me." he pulled the digits out and pressed the head of his cock against his boyfriend's entrance, rubbing it against the small pucker for about a minute as Keith yelled at him.

 

"Lance, _fuck me!_ What the _hell_ are you doing? Please _please_ , fuck me now."

 

Lance smiled innocently as the devil would.

 

"But you look so good like this, Keith."

 

"I can look better, _please_ gimme your cock, Lance, _please_." Keith begged.

 

" _God_ , my good boy is so perfect. You're my good boy, you know that?" Lance pushed inside, watching as his eyes fluttered shut and his lip slid between his teeth like it did when he felt good.

 

"Yah, why do you think I said no when you suggested getting a dog?"

 

"Jealous of a dog, huh Keith? Well lemme fix that for you."

 

Lance pulled out, flipped his boyfriend onto his hands and knees and slid back inside, earing his a yelp that melted into a low moan.

 

Half way inside, he pulled back and slid back in, repeating the motion until he was as deep as possible.

 

He gasped as lance set a faster pace, fucking into him a bit harder than before.

 

" _Ah!_ Lance, so good, _so good_ inside me." He moaned.

 

"Always, babe. Is it deep, like you like it?"

 

" _Fuck yes_. Keep fucking me."

 

"Tell me your favorite feeling right now."

 

"Y-you keep hitting my spot, it's _soooooo good_."

 

"Gonna cum." Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's waist and began to thrust his hips harder and faster, his energy seemingly fueled by Keith's cries out. 

 

Keith nodded, unable to say 'me too' with ecstasy running through his entire body. His legs almost trembling as before and his vision clouding. He assumed he was still a bit riled up from the fourth level of vibration earlier that day.

 

This time, Keith came first, lance following a few seconds later.

 

Breaking apart and panting lightly, they fell into their usual post-sex position with Keith's head on his boyfriend's chest.

 

"Hey, Keith?"

 

"Yah?"

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too, Asshole. How do you do that anyway?"

 

"Do what?"

 

"Go from treating me like a princess to teasing me till I'm about to murder you in your sleep."

 

"It's a gift, Keith."

 

"More like a curse." Keith mumbled.

 

Lance chuckled in response, wrapping his arm tighter around his shoulder.

 

"Just lay down now, babe."

 

"Fuck you, I do what I want."

 

"You didn't earlier today."

 

"You motherfu-"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is the most VANILLA thing I've ever written, so I ended up going back, changing the position, and adding a bit of foreplay and a few lines of dirty talk. Don't forget, I love reading your comments! Give me some ideas!


End file.
